NUNCA BAJES LA GUARDIIA
by konan aks
Summary: Ten-Ten cree sentir algo por Neji.. pero el.. juega con ella? ... "Neji! Que pretendes!" "Quieres ser mi novio?"


"_**NUNCA BAJES LA GUARDIA"**_

- Neji… – dijo la joven en un suspiro cayendo cerca del aludido – estoy muerta… cada vez lo haces mejor…

- Gracias Ten-Ten – dijo el chico, a lo que la joven respondió con una dulce sonrisa – pero tenemos que continuar.

- Continuar! Estas loco! Apenas puedo respirar y quieres que me ponga de pie… - reclamo la castaña.

- Lo siento, pero siento que aun no lo hago bien.

La chica sonrió de nuevo, esta vez sin mirarle – créeme Neji, lo haces muy bien – contesto – te lo digo yo, que soy la que sufre las consecuencias de tu intensidad.

- No pensé que te molestara ayudarme a entrenar.

- Y no me molesta… solo déjame tomar un respiro y luego continuamos – dijo abriendo una botella con agua fresca y tomando del liquido. – estoy lista, continuemos! – dijo enérgicamente mientras dejaba la botella a un lado y se ponía de pie.

- Ya era hora…

- No sea exigente con migo Neji… esto lo hago solo porque soy buena amiga – esa palabra le resonó en la cabeza un pare de veces hasta que Neji hablo.

- Lo se. – dijo pirando la suelo mientras se ponía en la posición de combate de los Hyuga. – Comienza. – termino fríamente.

- Hai. – la chica desenrollo un pergamino y de el comenzó a sacar diversas armas cortantes a una velocidad impresionante, mientras el Hyuga esquivaba todo gracias a una especie de barrera protectora en forma de esfera echa de chacra que lo rodeaba en 360 grados. Ten-Ten se detuvo de repente dejando extrañado al chico que paro de dar vueltas, abandonando su barrera, para averiguar cual era la causa de que su compañera de entrenamiento no atacara. En cuanto Neji se detuvo la chica cojio uno de los kunai que había parado enterrado en el suelo y se lo lanzo a su compañero…

- Pero que haces! – grito el Hyuga sorprendido por la actitud de su compañera.

- Nunca bajes la guardia Neji-san – dijo la chica sin poner atención a los retos del chico y entregándole una tierna sonrisa que no venia al momento.

- Ya veo… en todo caso Ten-Ten veo que tu puntería ha bajado su calidad. – dijo al ver que el kunai lanzado hace momentos por su amiga solo le había rajado el yukata.

- No esta en mis planes matarte Neji…

- Comprendo.

- Supongo que esto es todo por hoy…

- Si, hasta luego Ten-Ten. – dijo el ojiblanco mientas tomaba sus cosas y comenzaba a caminar de regreso al pueblo.

Ten-Ten lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de su vista y sin saber porque sonrió…

- Amiga – dijo en un suspiro casi inaudible…

Ten-Ten regreso al pueblo por inercia, porque realmente no pensaba en lo que hacia solo caminaba sin destino, hasta que se vio frente a la torre del Hokage… cuando se iba a dar vuelta para recorrer un nuevo trayecto hacia su casa Sakura la agarro de la del brazo…

- Ten-Ten! Te vengo gritando cuadras atrás… pero no me haz echo ni un caso. – dijo la pelirosa recuperando el aliento…

- Lo siento Sakura-chan… ando un poco distraída desde el entrenamiento de esta tarde con Neji…

- Así que Neji tiene la culpa de que haya corrido cuadras tras de ti…

- Que… - pregunto distraída volviendo en si – no… soy yo la distraída no el.

- Pero estas así por su culpa. Se te nota en la cara…

- Que cosa? – pregunto buscando algo en su cara.

- ¬¬ … No me refiero a que tengas algo en la cara, me refiero a que se te nota en la cara que te gusta Neji…

Ten-Ten no había entendido nada… para ella lo que había dicho Sakura no eran mas que un montón de palabras sin sentido y sin ninguna manera de unirlas para formar una oración que tuviera sentido.

- Estas loca. –sentencio la chica sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

- No… la que esta loca eres tu…- dijo tomando una pausa para luego continuar… acercándose a su oído – loca por el.

La castaña quedo helada al escuchar a su amiga..

- Que cosas dices… no tienes pruebas. – dijo dándole la espalda.

- Mira lo roja que te haz puesto Ten-Ten, no sea obstinada y admítelo…

- Que no… el solo es mi amigo. _"convéncete de eso Ten-Ten solo tu amigo"._ – pensó la chica.

- Es mas que eso y lo sabes…

- Si… tal vez tienes razón…

- Ves! No costaba tanto admitirlo – la interrumpió Sakura triunfante.

- Es mi mejor amigo… - siguió la castaña sin parar en la interrupción de su amiga…

- Eres testaruda Ten-Ten-san, es mas que obvio… se nota…

- Se nota… - dijo despacito, algo confundida y con un tono de… preocupación?

- Por supuesto! Es que tu no te ves cuando lo miras te brillan los ojos.

- M-me brillan l-los ojos… - repitió la castaña.

- Y cuando mencionan su nombre sonríes sin razón.

- S-son-rio s-sin razón. – repitió nuevamente.

- Convéncete Ten-Ten, no puedes negarlo… no a mi.

- Yo… - comenzó – no puedo…

- Por que? Que sacas con evadir la verdad. – le reprochaba la pelirosa.

- De que sirve que lo diga Sakura-chan… si el siempre me vera como solo una amiga – dijo bajando el tono de su voz cada ves mas…

- Bueno… podríamos hacer que te viera como mas que una simple amiga. –dijo Sakura con voz maliciosa.

- Mas que una simple amiga.

- Deja de repetir lo que digo y vamos a trabar! – grito la ojiverde.

- Trabajar? – pregunto extrañada. Y al ver la cara de Sakura tuvo miedo. – En que? – pregunto temerosa.

- En ti!

- En mi?

- Ya estas repitiendo de nuevo…

- Lo siento Sakura. Es que no te entiendo… que quieres hacerme?

Sakura miro a Ten-Ten de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba un par de veces…

- _"Definitivamente habrá trabajo"_ – pensó Sakura – Vamos a hacer que Neji vea la mujer que hay debajo de esto. – dijo indicando su ropa, que por el reciente entrenamiento estaba desarmada y cubierta de barro y algunas rajaduras. – Vamos a mi casa, tenemos una larga noche por delante.

Mientras iban caminando asía la casa de Sakura Ten-Ten recordó que nunca había admitido nada, aunque estaba mas que claro, que después de todo no podía negárselo a si misma, pero podía negárselo a Sakura y arrancar… pero antes de poder hacer nada ya estaban frente a la casa de los Haruno.

- Bueno Ten-Ten, adelante.

A la mañana siguiente Ten-Ten salio de la casa de Sakura para juntarse con Neji en el campo de entrenamiento para su entrenamiento matinal.

Al llegar se encontró con que Neji ya había llegado…

- Se supone que siempre legas a la hora Ten-Ten. – le reprocho Neji sin darse vuelta para mirarla.

- Llegue a la hora. – respondió mirando su reloj. – tu haz llegado mas temprano.

- Da igual. Ya estas aquí comencemos. – dijo esta vez dándose vuelta para observar a su compañera. – Que es lo que llevas puesto… - dijo impresionado por el cambio en su compañera… llevaba una falda corta negra con sus respectivas calsas abajo y una polera rosa con solo una manga en forma de triangulo mirando asía abajo…

- Ropa… - le respondió sin darle mucha importancia al asunto…

- Ropa… - repitió el…

- "_Ya veo lo que decía Sakura sobre repetir"_ – pensó Ten-Ten.

- Con eso no te pobras mover con facilidad… el entrenamiento no será útil…

- _"Sera imbecil"_ – pensó. - Eso es lo que crees Neji-san. – dijo mientras le lanzaba un monton de kunais, sembons y shurikens a la vez y esquivando la respuesta de su oponente con movimientos felinos.

- Aun no comenzábamos. – replico el morocho.

- Nunca bajes la guardia Neji-san. – dijo entre risitas. – además tu dijiste que no podía moverme con esta ropa. Supongo que no se te ara difícil vencerme.

- Juzgue mal. – se limito a decir.

La trigueña puso una sonrisa triunfante y se dispuso a atacar. – Comenzamos? – pregunto.

- Creí que ya lo habíamos echo. – dijo atacándole.

Así estuvieron por un largo rato hasta que el ojiblanco cansado callo al suelo con un sonido sordo.

- Neji! – grito Ten-Ten asustada mientras se acercaba a gran velocidad a su compañero.

Neji voto a Ten-Ten al suelo en un movimiento y sin darse cuenta en que momento, el estaba sobre ella con un kunai en su cuello…

- Nunca bajes la guardia Ten-Ten. – repitió en un susurro cerca del oído de ella con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

A Ten-Ten se le helo hasta el alma al sentir ese leve susurro recorrer su cuello.

- Serás idiota… me asustaste. – le dijo enojada mientras se lo sacaba de encima dándole un golpe en el hombro saliendo del transe en el que lo había dejado Neji.

Al salir de debajo de Neji se le rajo la falda que le había prestado Sakura.

- Creo que dañe tu falda. – dijo el ojiblanco entregándole un pedazo de tela a su compañera.

- No es mía… es de Sakura. – le explico mientras recibía el pedazo de tela.

- No me gusta.

- Pues que bien…

- No te queda bien.

- _"No me queda bien"_. – pensó. – Que tacto que tienes con las mujeres Neji.

- Soy honesto. - le contesto sin mirarla.

- No lo seas tanto Neji… De verdad no sabes hablar con una mujer… - dijo dándole la espalda.

- Por lo menos no trato de ser algo que no soy. – le respondió tomando sus cosas para marcharse a la mansión Hyuga.

Ten-Ten se quedo sin palabras al escuchar eso…

- Que quieres decir con eso. – grito la trigueña dándose vuelta pero Neji ya no estaba…

Aun que sabia perfectamente a que se refería con eso… la verdad es que eso había echo al aceptar la proposición de Sakura… La ropa ceñida y el maquillaje… a ella nunca le intereso eso… de echo no tenia ropa que le acentuara su cuerpo a la perfección, pero se sentía muy cómoda con su ropa normal. Ella era mas… sencilla.

Ten-Ten se dirigió a la casa de Sakura para contarle lo sucedido y disculparse por haber arruinado su falda.

- Deja lo de la falda, tengo miles. Pero no puedo creer que te haya dicho eso… definitivamente ese tipo no sabe tratar con una mujer.

- Pero tiene razón… no estaba siendo yo…

- No lo defiendas! - protesto Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

- Es lo que pienso…

- Ahora tu también eres honesta. – dijo con una voz sarcástica.

- Yo siempre e sido honesta!

Ten-Ten salio de la casa de Sakura con su antigua ropa… se sentía y se le veía mucho mas cómoda que antes…

Volvió a su casa y se dispuso a descansar, estaba agotada, después de todo la noche anterior no había dormido mucho y su mente estaba cansada…

Al día siguiente se levanto como siempre, tomo una ducha y partió al campo de entrenamiento. Ahí se encontró a Neji…

- De nuevo llegaste temprano.

- Si. – dijo a secas.

- Bueno… - empezó la trigueña, pero no pudo terminar porque Neji la interrumpió.

- Lo siento... ayer no te trate bien.

Ten-Ten quedo sin habla. El genio de la familia Hyuga, el gran Neji Hyuga le estaba pidiendo perdón…

- Yo… e… yo… - tartamudeo. – No tienes porque… tenías razón. – logro hilar.

- De todas formas. Acepta mis disculpas.

- Claro… i"y ahora que venia… el abrazo de amigos reconciliándose…"/i– pensó.

- Bueno entonces comencemos…

- _"Ya querías un abrazo Ten-Ten, es Neji, no pidas milagros…"_ – pensó – Claro. – termino diciendo con una sonrisa gatuna.

Este entrenamiento fue diferente a los anteriores, fue un cuerpo a cuerpo, la técnica de los puntos de chakra de los Hyuga contra las armas blancas y la puntería perfecta de Ten-Ten.

Después de un rato, ya cansados y sedientos, se detuvieron a descansar… Ten-Ten tenia unos pequeños puntos rojos marcados en algunos lugares del cuerpo, pero principalmente en los brazos y Neji tenia múltiples cortaduras y rasgaduras…

- Continuemos...

- Es que tu nunca te cansas Neji? – el solo la miro sin ninguna expresión en particular. – Esta bien, continuemos…

Continuaron con su entrenamiento hasta que Neji arrincono a Ten-Ten en un árbol poniendo un kunai que había sacado del estuche de la joven en su cuello, al igual que el día anterior.

- Neji… - dijo Ten-Ten asustada ya que el chico no se apartaba y tampoco retiraba el kunai de su cuello.

El chico estaba completamente perdido en los ojos color caramelo de su compañera asiendo que esta se sonrojara…

- _"Que esta asiendo…"_ – pensó.

Fue un rose… un simple rose. No, no lo fue, fue un beso.

- Neji! – se escucho que gritaban a la distancia.

El chico se alejo de Ten-Ten, retirando por fin el kunai de su cuello.

- Que quieres Lee? – dijo con la misma voz calmada de siempre.

- Tsunade-sama quiere verte. – respondió el muchacho de cejas encrespadas.

- OK. Hasta luego Ten-Ten. – le dijo a la muchacha sin cambiar en lo mas mínimo su tono de voz y desapareció junto con Lee.

Ten-Ten los vio alejarse aun no comprendiendo que fue lo que había pasado, el la había besado, estaba segura de eso, pero…

- Por que? – se pregunto a si misma.

- Kuso! Como se le ocurre a esta vieja mandarme a dejar sus recados. – protestaba Ten-Ten.

Ten-Ten admiraba a Tsunade y no le molestaba ir a dejar sus recados, no era primera vez que lo hacia, pero no tenia ganas de visitar la mansión Hyuga y mucho menos ver a Neji…

- Hola Hiashi-san. – le dijo al señor Hyuga.

- Ten-Ten! Hace mucho que no te veía por acá. Buscas a Neji?

- Si, vengo a dejarle un mensaje de Tsunade-sama

- Pasa… esta entrenando…

Ten-Ten paso y fue hasta la sala de entrenamiento y abrió la puerta. Vio a Neji entrenando enérgicamente, debía llevar un largo rato en lo mismo, ya que las gotas de sudor que corrían por su rostro de veían impregnadas en su mecho... lo cual a Ten-Ten no le desagradaba en lo mas mínimo, provocando que su mente insana trabajara a toda maquina…

- Acaso no haces nada mas que entrenar Neji-san? – dijo después de volver en si.

- Ten-Ten. – dijo sorprendido por la presencia de la chica. – que haces aquí?

- Vengo a dejar un mensaje de Tsunade-sama.

- Ya veo. – dijo acercándose.

- Dice que el informe de tu misión esta listo y que puedes partir en dos días.

- Gracias Ten-Ten. – acercándose mas a la chica.

Cuando ya sus narices estaban que se topaban alguien abre la puerta.

- Neji-nisan, oto-san te esta esperando… - dijo Hinata, con su voz habitualmente tierna y tímida. – Oh… hola Ten-Ten.

- Hola Hinata. – le contesto con una sonrisa en el rostro. – Bueno… yo debo seguir entregando los mensajes de Tsunade-sama. Hasta luego Hinata. Adiós Neji – le dijo mirándolo directamente a esos ojos opalinos que la volvían loca (según Sakura).

- Hasta pronto Ten-Ten. – respondió Hinata.

- Adiós. – le contesto Neji sosteniéndole la mirada por un par de segundo para luego salir de la sala.

- _"Que fue todo eso"_ – pensaba la trigueña camino a la torre de la Hokage para llevarle la respuesta de alguno de sus mensajes. – _" Estuvo a punto de besarme de nuevo."_ – esa imagen vagaba en su cabeza sin parar – _"Neji… no te entiendo"_

Ten-Ten se dirigía al parque de Konoha, aun no tenia ganas de volver a su casa, además el cielo estaba especialmente despejado no se veía ninguna nube será, y eso era algo que le encantaba, uno de sus pasatiempos era echarse a ver el cielo y intentar buscarle un tope… se podía perder en el por horas…

Estaba en eso cuando una gran bola de pelos se echa a su lado y comienza a lamerle el rostro.

- Akamaru! No!! Me haces cosquillas!! - decía mientras se reía y trataba de quitar la cara del enorme perro de ella.

Cuando Akamaru de hubo calmado se echo pacíficamente a su lado mientras la joven le hacia cariño en su enorme lomo…

- Akamaru... haz dejado a Kiba solo? – le pregunto al enorme perro al no ver a su dueño cerca.

- Guau! – ladro.

- Para que te pregunto… si no te entiendo. – se rió la joven. – Tal vez tu sepas que le pasa a Neji… - comenzó a hablarle nuevamente al perro. - Es que realmente no lo entiendo, me besa y luego hace como si no hubiese pasado nada. Y después intenta volver a besarme.

- Guau! – volvió a ladrar Akamaru.

- Como le voy a preguntar… no puedo y si el esta solo jugando? Y piensa que soy una tonta por creérmelo? - le contesto a Akamaru. – _"Aunque Neji no es así… por eso no se que quiere! Me desespera!"_ – pensó.

- Guau! – ladro nuevamente el perro.

- Como que no tengo nada que perder... obvio que si, su amistad!

- Guau guau!

- Si se que una amistad no se pierde por algo así… - dijo mirando al perro. – Ni siquiera se si es eso lo que me dices. Me estoy volviendo loca. Pero de todas formas gracias Akamaru! Ya se porque dicen que el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre… - le dijo al animal mientras le sonreía.

- Guau! – le contesto Akamaru mientras se lanzaba a lamerle por segunda vez.

En eso llego Kiba…

- Akamaru! Que haces aquí… te dije que podías salir a los al rededores de la casa, no al otro lado de la ciudad. - le decía a su perro, mientras este se acercaba a el con el rabo entre las patas traseras y lo miraba con sus ojos brillantes. – Déjalo, si sabes que no me voy a enojar con tigo. Pero no pongas cara de inocencia porque sabes que no te sale.

El enorme perro se abalanzo sobre el, minaras le lamía la cara a su dueño. Ten-Ten contemplaba todo desde atrás riéndose de la forma en que los dos amigos se entretenían.

- Ohaio Ten-Ten, que haces aquí? Ya es tarde…

Kiba tenía razón, ya era bastante tarde, el son no alumbraba y ya comenzaban a aparecer un par de estrellas.

- Ohaio Kiba, si lo se, es que se me a pasado el tiempo con Akamaru. – le respondió la trigueña a su amigo.

- Ah, si, Akamaru suele tener ese efecto. Quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa? – le pregunto Kiba.

- No se preocupen. – respondió. – Además mi casa esta a un par de cuadras y la tuya al oro lado de la ciudad, no quiero demorarlos...

- Esta bien, gracias Ten-Ten

- Sayonara Kiba. Sayonara Akamaru. – se despidió la chica dándoles la espalda comenzando un nuevo camino hacia su casa.

Muy temprano en la mañana Ten-Ten se encaminaba a la puerta de la ciudad en busca del ultimo reporte de los que "venían y llegaban".

- Pero que…

- Hola Ten-Ten. – le saludo desde la entrada de Konoha su compañero.

- Neji… que haces aquí? – Pregunto la chica… Pensando que ese día no podía haber empezado peor.

- Me voy... – Respondió como si nada, dejando a la pobre Ten-Ten helada de pies a cabeza sin poder articular una palabra con comodidad, sentía como el corazón se le detenía poco a poco.

- Te vas… - consiguió decir.

- Eso dije, me voy. Tsunade-sama me a encargado una misión. – Termino la frase con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

A Ten-Ten le volvió el color a la cara de golpe - _"Será imbecil! Como se le ocurre decir que se iba! Casi me a dado un paro cardiaco"_ – Pensó. - Pues… que te vaya bien. – Termino diciendo como tal cosa.

- Gracias.

Cuando Ten-Ten se dio vuelta para preguntar por el encargo de Tsunade sintió como mas ninjas llegaban a la entrada.

Miro por el rabillo de ojo… aparte de Neji había tres ninjas mas, dos llevaban mascaras AMBU y el otro era un jounin de confianza de la Hokage. Se atrevía a decir que era una misión de clase S.

Ten-Ten volvió a perder el color de su rostro… que pasaba si a Neji le ocurría algo, que pasaba si no regresaba. Miles de preguntas se le pasaron por la cabeza, miles de imágenes aterradoras… Neji siendo atravesado en el cuello (ya que ese es el punto débil de byakugan)… Parpadeo un par de veces hasta borrar esas imágenes de su cabeza y se volteo, dando la espalda al ninja que le entregaba los papeles que iba a buscar.

- Tranquila Ten-Ten… - Le dijo Neji en el segundo que ella termino de voltearse, con su voz inexpresiva pero con un leve tono de divercion. – volveré.

Y con eso desaparecían junto con los otros tres ninjas.

Estaba muerta, había entrenado toda la tarde con Lee, y con su taijutsu y sus ideas ridículas de dar 500 vueltas a Konoha con las manos, la habían dejado lo suficientemente cansada como para dormir 3 días seguidos…

- Nota mental, nunca mas entrenar con Lee – se dijo a si misma camino a su casa.

Al llegar a su casa no se dio el tiempo de prepara ni siquiera una taza da te, entro a su habitación y se tumbo en la cama y se durmió…

- Neji escúchame, si vas solo lo mas probable es que no vuelvas con vida. – le dijo Ten-Ten a su compañero, lo ultimo en un tono casi de suplica y desesperación. – deja que valla contigo.

- No! – dijo antes de desaparecer entre los árboles.

Las mujeres siempre han sido testarudas i obstinadas cuando alguien les lleva ala contra y mas si es por algo importante…

Ten-Ten siguió a Neji con dificultad, el opalino era muy rápido y no había dejado muchas huellas, y el que fuese de noche haría mas difícil la tarea de rastrearlo…

Consiguió llegar al punto donde se hallaba su compañero y en el segundo que lo encontró se le paro el corazón es seco. A Neji lo atravesaba una flecha en la parte inferior de la nuca, tal y como se lo había imaginado cuando se encantaron el la entrada de Konoha. El chico nadaba en un charco hecho con su propia sangre mientras se retorcía por la falta de aire en sus pulmones…

- Neji!! – grito aterrada la trigueña mientras corría hacia el.

- Ten-Ten… - dijo mientras tocia y un poco de sangre salía de su boca. – Odio cuando me equivoco… - termino por decir con dificultad mientras le regalaba su última sonrisa a la joven.

- Neji!! – volvió a gritarle mientras se aferraba a el empapándose en sangre y lavando el rostro del chico con sus lagrimas…

Ten-Ten se despertó fría, había comenzado a llover y ella no había cerrado las ventanas. Se levanto para cerrar la mas cercana y se dio cuenta que aun tiritaba por aquel sueño… Se miro las manos con miedo, sentía que la sangre de Neji aun estaba ahí...

- Relájate. - se dijo a si misma. – Fue solo un sueño… un mal sueño. – se termino por convencer… respiro hondo e intento calmarse.

- Pesadillas?

- Mamá!! – a la joven casi se le sale el corazón cuando escucho la voz de su madre a sus espaldas.

- No grites.. tu padre esta durmiendo. – le reclamo a su hija con una voz bastante calmada.

- Lo siento… pero que haces aquí?

- Fui a tomar agua a la cocina y quise pasar a ver a mi niñita… - le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba para abrazarla. – y te encontré gritando. Llevo en la puerta un largo rato… - aclaro la madre de la chica.

- Mama! No es correcto espiar a la gente! Menos cuando duerme! – le reclamo la joven a su madre…

- Soy una madre preocupada. – se excuso. – Que le paso a Neji-san?

- A Neji… - por un momento se había olvidado de su sueño y de Neji. – Nada por?

- Cuando abrí la puerta fue lo que gritaste…

- Que! – A TenTen se le subieron los colores a la cara. – Es que… el … o sea yo… la misión… la puerta… - consiguió decir sin lograr articular una oración con sentido.

- Después de eso, no se si habrá servido de algo pagar la escuela. – dijo acariciándole la cabeza como si fuera un gato. – Bueno me vas a decir que le paso a Neji o estoy aquí parada de puro gusto.

- Pensé que estabas aquí por mi. – le recrimino a su madre con un falso tono de enojo. – A demás no hay nada que decir, Neji esta bien… - continuo. – _"espero"_ – pensó.

- Segura? Después de ese grito de pánico lo menos que pensaría es que esta bien hija.

- Si mamá, segura. No insistas… a demás, por que tanto interés por Neji…

- A bueno. – dijo acercándose a la puerta de la habitación de su hija. - Es solo que es un buen chico y no me molestaría tenerlo de yerno. – termino por decir con una sonrisa picara antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

A TenTen le tomo un rato asimilar lo que su madre había dicho…

- Que quieres decir con eso? – pregunto gritando mientras abría la puerta de golpe, pero su madre ya no estaba.

Pero que estaba pasando, ella se estaba volviendo loca o todo el mundo la emparejaba con Neji, era imposible que todos supieran, y ahora que lo recordaba aunque ella sabia lo que sentía por Neji, nunca se lo había auto reconocido.

Tomo una foto vieja que descansaba en su velador iluminada por la lámpara de noche, la tomo entre sus manos y la observo como tantas otras veces la había visto, era la foto del equipo Gai ase un par de años atrás. Miro a Neji y no pudo aguantar una tímida risa…

Supongo que no me sirve de nada negármelo a mi misma… - se dijo. – Neji, me gustas.

Ya habían pasado casi una semana y TenTen no tenia ninguna noticia de Neji y eso la asustaba… mas que ese "lindo" sueño se repetía todas las noches…

A la mañana después de que su madre la perturbara con aquel comentario, recordó la charla que tuvo con Akamaru…

- Neji, cuando vas a llegar? – pregunto sin esperar respuesta.

- Hace 20 minutos. – respondió una voz detrás de ella.

- Pero que… - dijo mientras de daba vuelta rápidamente. – Neji…

Neji estaba parado tras de ella con su cara inexpresiva y sus ojos opalinos mirando directamente a los caramelos de ella. TenTen lo examino de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba un par de veces para verificar si estaba bien, hasta que lo comprobó. Definitivamente su sueño fue eso, solo un sueño.

- Me extrañaste o Lee te traumo con su entrenamiento…

- _"Te extrañe."_ – Pensó. – Lee casi me mata… di mi palabra de no volver a entrenar con el. - termino diciendo.

- Ah. – sentencio Neji decepcionado.

- No tienes que ir a dejar el informe de tu misión a Tsunade-sama.

- No, de ahí vengo…

- _"Por que sus ojos son tan inexpresivos? Por que no puedo ver sus sentimientos?"_ – pensó la joven. – Debes estas cansado, fue una misión larga…

- La verdad no… solo fui de apoyo y para hacer mas fácil el rastreo, digamos que me están preparando para los ANBU.

- Woow! Felicitaciones señor futuro capitán ANBU. – dijo TenTen estirando su mano para felicitarle.

- Nunca dije nada de capitán, recién voy a comenzar. – le contesto tomando su mano.

- Se que lo lograras… - dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

- Me gustaría logar otras cosas TenTen. – le respondió sin soltar su mano, atrayéndola a si, mientras la arrinconaba contra la pared de la calle.

Cuando el chico estaba apunto de besarla TenTen se armo de valor y antes de que sus labios se rozaran le dijo.

- Que pretendes Neji?

TenTen podía sentir la respiración agitada de Neji al formularle esa pregunta…

- A… A… que te… refieres. – dijo nerviosamente alejándose un par de centímetros de ella.

- Como que a que me refiero… - TenTen trago saliva antes de seguir. – Me haz besado un par de veces y después haces como si no hubiera pasado nada! Lo entiendo si fue algo del momento… si hubiese sido una vez! Pero fue mas que solo una vez, y ahora pretendes hacerlo de nuevo. – dijo rápidamente sin siquiera detenerse a respirar.

- Te molesta? – pregunto preocupado el opalino.

- Yo… no dije eso. – contesto con dificultad, haciendo que los colores se le subieran al rostro. – pero no te entiendo… que pretendes. – esta vez mas calmada.

- Lo que pasa es que escuche una conversación entre Gai-sensei y Kakashi…

- Y eso que tiene que ver con esto…

- Deja que te cuente.

- Esta bien… pero te importaría si tomamos distancia... es que me pones nerviosa. – dijo sonrojándose levemente.

- Si, claro, lo siento. – se disculpo el opalino con una sonrisa. Tenia que felicitarse, no cualquiera lograba poner nerviosa a la trigueña…

- Empieza. – dijo la joven sentándose…

_**(recuerdo de Neji)**_

_- Tienes razón Kakashi lo peor es cuando les das un beso y luego te dicen con su dulce vocecita "eso significa que somos novios, verdad". – dijo la bestia verde de Konoha imitando la voz de una chica._

_- Si, pero eso debes de haberlo visto en una película, porque dudo que eso te haya pasado a ti Gai. – comento Kakashi, haciendo que su compañero se pusiera rojo de verguenza._

_- Que! Como dices eso! Te reto Kakashi! – dijo con llamas en los ojos._

_- No lo siento, pase debajo de una escalera y hoy no es mi día de buena suerte, tal vez en 7 años Gai. – termino por decir el ninja copia antes de desaparecer tras una nube de humo gris._

_**(fin del recuerdo de Neji)**_

TenTen estaba roja como un tomate maduro, que significaba eso, aparte de que su sensei era un infantil y un frustrado con las mujeres…

- Que… que quieres decir con eso Neji? – pregunto tímidamente a su compañero.

Neji se puso igual de rojo que TenTen, definitivamente esa chica quería matarlo, era tan difícil de entender… El opalino respiro profundamente antes de contestar…

- Es que yo pensé que si te besaba tu dirías "eso significa que somos novios, verdad" – dijo poniendo la misma voz femenina que su sensei. – y si tu decías eso yo podía decirte que si… y así seriamos novios. – termino lo mas rápido que le permitió su lengua.

TenTen jamás había visto a Neji tan rojo y menos tan nervioso pero le gustaba verlo así, se veía mas tierno, mas sensible, mas humano. Entonces comprendió todo.

- Por que no partiste por ahí Neji? – le pregunto dispuesta a ponerlo en aprietos, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo pagar por la crisis emocional que había tenido esas semanas.

Neji no se lo creía, esa chica de verdad era cruel. Por que no le decía que no quería ser su novia y listo…

- Es… que… yo. – tomo una pausa, estaba cansado de tartamudear, si ella no quería nada con el lo aceptaría, pero no sacaba nada con ponerse a divagar. – Me gustas TenTen! Pero no sabía como decírtelo, tenia miedo que me rechazaras. Puedes culparme por eso? – Le dijo directamente mirando a los ojos color caramelo de la chica.

TenTen no aguando mas y se lanzo a lo brazos del chico, esta vez fue ella quien lo beso. El beso fue correspondido enseguida por el chico que no entendía mucho que estaba pasando, pero tampoco le importaba en ese momento.

Cuando se separaron por la maldita necesidad de respirar el chico le pregunto.

- Que fue eso? – dijo con la voz agitada por la falta de aire.

- Un beso. – respondió la chica avergonzada.

- No me refiero a eso. – le dijo con cara de "no me digas! Uno mas uno da dos".

La chica lo miro a lo ojos un par de segundos y luego dijo.

- Neji… quieres ser mi novio?

FIN!


End file.
